1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a digital broadcast recorder and a method of recording a title using the same, and, more particularly, to a digital broadcast recorder and a method of recording a title using the same, which automatically detect a title of a broadcast program contained in a digital broadcast signal during the recording time of the digital broadcast signal, and record the detected title as a title of the recorded broadcast program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital broadcast technology has been rapidly developed in many countries throughout the world. The digital broadcast is indicative of a broadcast scheme for compressing a television (TV) signal into a digital signal, and transmitting the compressed digital signal to a plurality of TV viewers. A conventional analog TV broadcast loads only one video or image signal in a single broadcast signal, and transmits a voice or audio signal via another broadcast signal. However, the digital broadcast loads a plurality of video signals or a plurality of audio signals in such a single broadcast signal, does not suffer a deterioration of signal quality even though the video and audio signals are compressed, and establishes a plurality of channels in a frequency band of a single channel.
The digital broadcast provides a digital broadcast receiver to receive a digital broadcast signal (e.g., a digital TV, a set-top box, and a Personal Video Recorder (PVR), etc.) with an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) service to display program schedules of individual channels. Therefore, the above-mentioned digital broadcast receiver extracts schedule information from the received digital broadcast signal, and displays the extracted schedule information for a user. If the user selects a desired channel, the digital broadcast receiver is tuned to the selected channel.
The above-mentioned EPG service is executed using meta data which is contained in the digital broadcast signal and which is then transmitted. The meta data for use in the digital broadcast allows both a simple service such as a channel tuning service and a variety of high-quality services to be available. For example, the meta data controls detailed program information (e.g., a synopsis, an actor or actress, and a program review, etc.) to be displayed for a user, and may automatically establish a reserved recording of overall series of a specific season.
The meta data is also used for a digital broadcast record operation. A conventional digital broadcast recorder detects a program title from the aforementioned meta data when recording the digital broadcast signal, and stores the detected program title as a title of the recorded broadcast program. As may be seen from Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-32662, a hard-disc recorder acting as one type of digital broadcast recorder detects a title of a corresponding program from meta data contained in a digital broadcast signal, and records the detected title as a title of the recorded program.
However, if the above-mentioned conventional digital broadcast recorder initially records either an advertising broadcast signal having no title or a distorted digital broadcast signal caused by a poor broadcast environment, the digital broadcast recorder erroneously determines that there is no title in the advertising broadcast signal or the distorted broadcast signal, such that the digital broadcast recorder erroneously records a title of a recorded broadcast program as “No Title.” In this case, a user must directly enter a desired title after the recording operation is finished, resulting in inconvenience to the user.
Most users prefer to set a recording start time to a specific time prior to a broadcast start time of a desired broadcast program to be recorded, such that the number of occurrences of the above-mentioned problem is increased during the recording of the digital broadcast signal or program.